


I'm the Artist Here, Sit Still

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: My Name is Blue [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blue is Happy, Caring Daryl, F/M, Friendship Overall, Gen, Helpful Carol, Helpful Hershel, Injury Recovery in Progress, Little to no Saddness, Male-Female Friendship, Sharpie Tattoos, Sharpies, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn holds up a 12 pack of Sharpies, completely untouched or dirty. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and lips turned upwards, “You want ‘em?” On the inside I’m squealing and jumping around celebrating, but on the outside I look zoned-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Artist Here, Sit Still

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my MAMA!!! today is her birthday and I made this for her. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!!! :)
> 
> This is a lot happier than most of the 'Blue' series, but I thought it was needed... you know with all the sadness and bullying stuff.
> 
> +plus.. this is set three to four weeks after 'Broken as the rib under my skin'... I'm also still working on that, just needed this one posted.

Maggie, Michonne, Tyreese, and Sasha walk through the common rooms door with two full backpacks on each shoulder. They’d just gotten back from raiding a office supply store a few dozen miles away, and I guess it was well stocked and untouched. Each person lays their bags on the table before dispersing; Maggie staying behind to help Glenn sort through all of the new supplies. Glenn starts saying what’s in each bag while Maggie writes it down.

“Three bags of Cheetos  
A pack mechanical pencils  
Six water bottles  
Two Cliff bars  
Three bags of Skittles  
Four cans of Sprite and Coke-a-Cola  
12 pack of Sharpie Markers… I think that’s it Maggie.”

I do a double take; it can’t be… Sharpies? “Glenn, did you just say Sharpies?” A disbelieving smirk creeping onto my face and my eyes wide with hope and curiosity.

“ah… yeah” Glenn holds up a 12 pack of Sharpies, completely untouched or dirty. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and lips turned upwards, “You want ‘em?” On the inside I’m squealing and jumping around celebrating, but on the outside I look zoned-out.

Finally I snap back to reality, Glenn giving me a weirded-out look, “Yes” I squeal like I’ve seen a small, adorable, puppy; I clear my throat “Yes” This time it comes out more collected and not as high pitched. Glenn holds the package out to me; I quickly take it and skip - yes skip - off to mine and Merle’s cell.

I let out a relieved sigh when both Daryl and Merle, aren’t in the cell; giving me time to squeal and admire the perfectness of these Sharpie Markers. I haven't seen a sharpie since right after the world went to complete crap, and then to find a whole set… is amazing.

Wait- who found these? I need to thank them! “Glenn!” I scream while running out of my cell, only a few feet away, into the commons room; the Sharpie package still in hand. Glenn is staring at me with wide, expecting, eyes. He barely gets out ‘what?’ before I ask him, “Who. Found. These?”, breathlessly. I shouldn’t have run because, Damn my knee hurts!

With skeptical eyes, Glenn answers “Michonne” and with a squeal I’m jogging off to find Michonne. I really shouldn't be jogging, or even walking really, on my knee; with is being partially dislocated and all.

When I find her, Michonne is outside with Daryl; I jog a little harder to get to them. Luckily she sees me coming, cause I would have almost tackled her. I cling to her waist, wrapping my hands all the way around and locking wrists. Daryl chuckles and I can practically hear her glare.

“Wha’d I do?” She asks with a knowing laugh. _Like she doesn’t know_ I think sarcastically. I quickly detach myself from her waist, still holding the Sharpies.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…!” I squeal with a pitch close to a dog whistles, making Daryl cringe. I hear steps behind me and quickly turn to meet Merle on feet away; he’s holding one ear and making a funny face.

“What the Hell was that?” He asks with the same weirded-out curiosity look Glenn gave me; I can feel the blush creep up on my cheeks, and try to ignore Michonne and Daryl chuckling behind me.

“That was Blue” Daryl says while trying to stifle a laugh, and failing, ending in him snortin'; blush now creeping on his cheeks.

“Why?” Merle asks me, a playful smile on his lips and in his eyes. I can’t help but squeal this time, “Michonne found Sharpies!”, making everyone cringe and blush appear on my cheeks again. Merle shoots a glare Michonne’s way and full-blown laughter erupts from her tall-ish frame.

“You're welcome, boys!” With that she walks away, leaving me with two, now fussy, Dixon's.

“Why aren’t you in the cell?”  
“How were you running on your knee?”  
“Are you ok?”  
“Blue?” I stand there looking back and forth between both Dixon’s; shocked.

With a huff I start to walk - limp - back in the prison and answer their concerned filled questions. “One, I’m not in the cell because Glenn showed me these, “ I point to the Sharpie pack “and I wanted to thank Michonne in person, plus it’s lonely in the cell. Two, I don’t know how I was _jogging_ ” I corrected, receiving an unimpressed Daryl side glare as we walk through the door leading into the prison, “on this knee, I just was, it only started hurting when I stopped moving. Three, I’m fine. I’ve eaten today, and I’ve done my knee exercises with Carol and Hershel, I’m fine.” I throw a pleading smile both their ways, but to no avail.

Both Daryl and Merle, semi-forcefully, sit me down on the bottom bunk of this uncomfortable bunk bed; telling me to stay there. Oh no they don’t “Get back here!” I yell after them, rising to my feet and taking a few steps before they both walk back in; sassy unimpressed looks on their faces.

“If I have to stay in here, ya'll is staying with me…” I start. Before they can protest I grab an arm from both Dixon's and drag, literally for Daryl, to the commons room where Glenn and Maggie still sit, “...and you're getting SHARPIE TATTOOS!” I squeal the last part. Both Daryl and Merle look at me questionably, then glare at, snickering, Maggie and Glenn.

I turn to the couple, “Watch it Glenn, I’ll tattoo you too!” I threaten, but it’s a small threat. Plus he, and Maggie, could probably out-run me if he had to; it’s all because of this stupid knee! I guess they didn’t know I was bluffing, both Glenn and Maggie stopped all laughter; instead choosing to enjoy the show of Daryl and Merle getting Sharpie tattoos from a seventeen year old girl they can’t say ‘no’ to.

A grumbled ‘fine’ comes from both Dixon, so I get to opening the Sharpie package. With little shame and a big pout on my face, I ask Merle to open it for me; seeing as it’s too sealed for me to open. He does so with such ease and a chuckle!

Once the package is open I get to choosing a color and a person. For Daryl, I’m gonna draw a sleeve of different emotions and stickmen, all in black and purple; the colors suit him. Merle on the other hand, is going to get turquoise and lime green curly-Q vines and pink flowers on his Bicep. As for Glenn, if he snickers one. more. time, I gonna draw fish on the backs of his hands. I’m so excited!

Before I can draw on them, however, I have to wash the area I want to draw on because damn, these boys are filthy, and I’m not ruining these markers just to tattoo them. Once Merle’s bicep and Daryl’s entire left arm is clean, I set off to drawing; Merle first of course.

The flowers are plain, pink, five petaled, flowers. With lime green and turquoise vines and leaves sprouting from them. In the end it looks a lot better than I thought it would, and Merle didn’t complain the whole time I was tattooing him. I call this one a win:win.

Daryl’s took a while to do, mainly because he wouldn’t stop squirming; apparently his arms are very ticklish. I didn’t try to tickle him too much, but eventually I gave up; he was squirming too much! His tattoo ends at his elbow with three or four purple single stickmen on his wrist.

Both Dixon's loved their tattoo’s. After seeing theirs, Glenn asked for one of his own. I gave him and Maggie Mr. and Mrs. fishes on the back of their hands. Glens is a goldfish wearing a suit and tie, top hat, and monocle. Maggie's, is a yellow and orange, male, guppy; but she doesn’t know that, it came out looking more like a Beta fish anyways. Hers wears a light blue, that fades into lime green, dress and a bright pink bow. On top of both their tattoos I made sure to right “Mr.” and “Mrs.” in cursive. Putting it lightly, they loved them!

Merle forced Michonne to get a tattoo, she didn’t want anything extravagant; and I understood. I opted for righting “Kick ass Samurai!” in nice, black font. It got her to crack a smile that shone in her eyes too, and laugh like few know she can. I’m so proud!

****

In secret that night, while Daryl and Merle are sleeping, with the low light the moon provides. I draw a ring, identical to the one I’m wearing except the diamond is red. I don’t write her name, or anything like that; I just leave it at that, a simple red diamond ring on my thigh one one will ever see.

For the first time in a while I sleep knowing people; other than Red, Daryl, and Merle, would care if something were to happen to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I just want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my mom! and... I'm working on other parts in the series, just needed to post this today!
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS PART!


End file.
